


Show Me That You Love It

by Noxe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scout gets caught having a wank lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxe/pseuds/Noxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout wasn't expecting company when he decided to have a wank mid-battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me That You Love It

For some reason or another, Scout had been feeling particularly horny that day. Maybe it was the playboy magazine that he had been up reading late last night, or maybe it was just some sort of weird hormone thing.

  
Scout pushed past point after point, heading for that one spot which should be vacant by now. Their team had already captured the second point, and from what he saw, was doing perfectly fine without him.

  
Perhaps it was wrong to be doing this on the battlefield. The thought had crossed Scout’s mind, but as he made his way through the abandoned section of the map, he realised more and more that he didn’t really care at all. It shouldn’t take too long, anyway; his teammates won’t have noticed his absence at all.

  
Once he had reached the right destination, Scout wasted no time getting to work at all. He selected a nicely shaded spot in the corner of the wooden building and made his way over. Leaning his back against the wall, he unzipped his pants.

  
A blissful moan escaped him when he was finally able to grab hold of his already hardening length, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the sensitive head. His still bandaged palm worked at the rest of himself, Scout relishing in the sensations that every movement brought him.

  
What had only moments before been a stubborn, daring mercenary, had quickly devolved into a gasping, needy mess. Scout bit at his bottom lip as he brought his thumb over the tip of his cock again, swirling the collecting bead of precum around the sensitive area. His other hand snuck its way beneath the blue shirt he was wearing, kneading at his nipples as he continued to stroke himself.

  
“You havin’ fun there, mate?”

  
Scout froze.

  
Scout looked towards where the voice came from, and found the amused face of his Australian teammate. The sniper had apparently been crouching on the platform above him, rifle ready to fire at any given moment.

“Uh. How long have you been there?” Scout asked, haphazardly stuffing himself back within the confines of his pants. 

“Long enough. Haven’t been able to concentrate since you came in and decided to have a wank mid-battle.” Sniper stared down at him, piercing eyes trained on the younger man from behind tinted glasses.

Scout shivered at the gaze. 

“I um, I’m sorry I guess,” Scout mumbled, beginning to stand up, “I should leave-“

“Who said you have to leave?” Sniper chuckled, dropping down from his post, “You’re welcome to stay and finish. After all, the least you could do is put on a show for me now that you’ve come all this way.”

Scout wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Sure, he might have thought about the other man once or twice while masturbating in the past, but having the real, live thing watching him was quite frankly rather intimidating. 

Sniper noticed the other mercenary’s hesitation. 

“Here, let me help.”

Scout watched as Sniper pulled his pants down again, giving him an almost playful look when he took the younger man into his hand. 

Scout arched into the friction, his hips trembling for more as Sniper continued to pump up and down the length of his cock. Needy whines and gasps fell from the scout as the sniper continued to take him apart, the other calloused hand slithering up Scout’s lithe frame. Surprisingly light touches dancing across Scout’s skin sent sparks throughout his body, the flush of his skin deepening with every passing moment. 

Scout felt that hand come to rest behind his neck, pulling him in for a kiss with the man above him. Although Sniper was definitely more weathered than himself, his lips were still surprisingly soft, the smell of gun smoke and leather invading his nostrils as they kissed.

When they broke away, Sniper had slowed his strokes down to a languid pace. The other man sat back to take in the image of the debauched Scout; so different from the kid he was used to seeing.

Scout keened at the slower hand movements, thrusting his own hips shallowly in an attempt to regain the previous friction. Sniper tutted, pinning the other man down by the hip with his other hand. “No need to rush things. I want to have my fair share of fun, too.”

It was only then that Scout noticed the other man’s erection. Although Sniper was still fully clothed, there was no mistaking the rather sizeable bulge in his pants.  
“So let me know,” Sniper purred, leaning in to invade more of Scout’s space, “would you like me to fuck you?”

Scout felt the faintest graze of teeth against the side of his neck, where Sniper was currently licking and peppering with kisses. 

He felt his own cock twitch at the words, and a new insatiable ache growing in the pit of his stomach. 

“Well?” Sniper whispered, hot breath ghosting over the younger man’s skin, “What do you say?”

“What will you do with me?”

Sniper smiled against the skin of Scout’s collarbone. 

“Let me take you, _ruin_ you. Let me mark you as mine, work you until all you know is the taste of my lips and the touch of my fingers.” Sniper murmured softly, bringing his other hand up to cup Scout’s jaw. 

“Let me fill you up like the good little whore that you are. Let me paint you as part of my territory, so that nobody other than me would ever lay a hand on you again.”  
Scout trembled at Sniper’s words, filthy images filling his mind. 

“And what if I say yes?”

“Then we’re going to have a good time.” Sniper whispered, pressing another kiss to Scout’s lips.

Sniper moved back down Scout’s body, leaving a trail of wet kisses before licking a long stripe from the base of Scout’s cock to the tip and moving to unzip his own pants. “Turn around, I want you belly down on the ground.”

Scout obliged. He watched as Sniper freed himself from the confines of his underwear. The other man was about the same length as Scout, albeit reasonably thicker.   
Spitting into his palm, Sniper gave himself a good few pulls before returning his attention to the scout. “Open,” he ordered, placing two of his fingers into Scout’s mouth, before ordering him to suck.

Scout worked to please the man, laving his tongue over the two digits as Sniper watched him intently. “Good boy,” Sniper purred, giving Scout a few more strokes as a reward. Sniper removed his fingers and returned to where he was behind the scout.

Swallowing thickly, Scout felt a single finger rubbing at his entrance. He gasped when it pushed its way inside of him, Scout’s hands scrabbling tightly at the wall in front of him. The sensation was odd, but Sniper soon had Scout thrusting back and craving more. 

“What a greedy little asshole you have. It’s so tight; just begging to be filled with my cock.” Sniper licked his lips, wiggling the digit inside of Scout, “Isn’t that just what you’d like, hm?”

Scout made a vaguely affirmative grunt, whilst Sniper moved the digit around a bit more until he saw Scout’s body jolt in pleasure.   
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite hear you,” Sniper grinned predatorily, shoving a second finger in with the first and devouring the sight of Scout clawing at the ground as he continue to work that sweet spot. 

“What was it you wanted me to do?” 

Scout’s cock was practically staining the ground with its precum, the member harder than Scout’s ever remembered it being, 

“I – ah fuck! I want you to fuck me.” He panted out, half lidded eyes meeting Sniper’s in a desperate plea.

Sniper simply put on a disappointed face, giving Scout’s ass a solid spank. Scout yelped, the movement pushing him further onto Sniper’s fingers.

“Where are your manners?” Sniper growled, pushing a third finger in roughly and scraping against that spot inside of Scout. 

Scout nearly screamed, back arching so far that Sniper couldn’t help but press punishingly in the same spot again. 

“I expect you to **_beg for it_**.” Sniper hissed, removing all three digits at once. “I’ll ask one more time; what do you want me to do?”

Scout was shaking, his limbs barely holding him up at this point. He turned to face Sniper, raw desire written all over his boyish features.

“I-I want you to fuck me, _please_. Oh god I want you so much, want you in me, filling me up with that huge cock of yours. _Please_ , just d-do it already.” He spluttered, pushing his ass further into the air almost like an offering. “I want it _so bad_.”

“Oh? Is that right?” Sniper grinned, “What else do you want?”

“I… I want your cum inside of me, dripping from my hole when you’re done with me. I want you to use me, to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow. Please, just _do it already_.” Scout looked up with pleading eyes, the overwhelming feeling of lust clouding out all other sensations.

“There’s a good boy.” 

Sniper hauled Scout’s ass up, licking into the younger man’s hole like it was the ambrosia of the gods. Scout whimpered beneath him, trying to fuck himself on Sniper’s tongue. Scout tried to touch himself, but Sniper stopped him by grabbing the boy by his wrist.

“We don’t want you coming too soon, now do we? The show’s only just begun.” He grinned wickedly. 

Scout nodded weakly, returning his hand to where it was before. 

When Sniper was sufficiently satisfied with his work, he slicked himself up with a mixture of saliva and the precum that was dribbling out of his cock. 

Positioning himself at Scout’s hole, he pressed inwards, giving the younger man no time to adjust before beginning to fuck him wholeheartedly. Scout screamed out, the mixture of pleasure and pain sending throbbing signals throughout his entire body. He wondered for a fleeting moment if anyone could hear them; how long has it been already? Though the thought quickly dissipated from his mind as Sniper pulled out and slammed back in with a filthy slapping noise. 

Sniper grunted with the effort and he drove in again and again, wanton moans dribbling from between Scout’s parted lips as he struggled to keep up with the rapid pace.   
“Ah! Yes, that feels so- ah good!” He panted, shockwaves racking his body with every scrape against his prostate. 

“Mm I feel so full with your cock inside me,” Scout moaned.

“You’ve fantasised about this before, haven’t you?” Sniper murmured, mouthing kisses at the back of Scout’s neck. “You’ve thought about me fucking you into the ground like this, taking you in such a depraved way where people might be around to hear us. You get off on it, don’t you? Squirming on my cock the way you are, begging for me to fill you again and again…”

“Y-Yes,” Scout breathed, pushing back as Sniper entered him again and again, the rough slapping of skin on skin and the pungent smell of sex permeating the area around them. 

“You dirty, absolutely **_filthy_ ** creature.” Sniper growled, biting down on Scout’s shoulder; marking him for all to see.

Scout’s body was being exposed to so many sensations, yet all he could do was claw desperately at the ground and wall as Sniper drove into him again and again, filling him repeatedly and stretching his tight little hole. 

Sniper shoved him down further onto the ground, bearing down on him and continuing the relentless pace. 

“You love it, don’t you.” Sniper hissed, grabbing Scout’s neglected cock. “Let me hear you say it.”

“I-I love it- ah!” Scout bucked as Sniper stroked him in time to his thrusts, burying himself inside of the younger man with every pump of his fist. 

“Let me see you” Sniper grunted, flipping the man roughly onto his back and fucking back into him just as mercilessly as before.

Sniper could feel the delicious clenching of Scout around his member as the younger man neared his climax, a mewling mess of a human as Sniper thrusts became more and more erratic as well. He whispered sweet words of praise into Scout’s ear as Scout was filled again and again with the girth of him, the other man doing everything he can to cling on.

“Such a good boy you are. You are so beautiful right now, writhing on the ground for me. Just watching you makes me so hard, your cute little ass bouncing on my cock and hearing every gasp and filthy noise you make makes me want to fuck you even harder.”

Scout keened in response, nails digging into Sniper’s back as he felt his impending release chasing him down.

“So, you said that you love it. How about you _show me_ that you love it. _Come for me._ ” Sniper snarled, biting down one last time at the base of Scout’s neck.  
That was all it took. Sniper fucked him through his climax as Scout came all over himself, milky white painting the taut expanse of his body as the younger man screamed out in pleasure.

The image of Scout completely unhinged was more than Sniper could take, and he himself came with a grunt merely seconds later, burying himself to the hilt inside that tight heat and painting the scout’s insides with his seed. 

An oversensitive Scout whimpered as Sniper withdrew, the pearly white substance of Sniper’s climax dribbling out from his used hole.

“Look at you, all tainted and dirty.” Sniper smiled, absorbing the image of the spent scout and their combined seed covering him. 

“You’d best get cleaned up soon,” Sniper said, wiping himself off with a handkerchief and passing it to the scout, “The next round starts in five.”

\---

The sound of a RED spy decloaking echoed in the room after the two left. The day had been an interesting one for him; he had been meaning to get a kill on the BLU team’s Sniper but instead had ended up with more compromising images than he would ever have use for. That would prove to be an interesting conversation topic the next time he and the BLU sniper met.

 


End file.
